Flynn-Fletcher family
|image= Phineas and Ferb characters.jpg |caption= The members of the Flynn-Fletcher household in a promotional image. |founders= Lawrence Linda |leaders= |members= Dad Mom Candace Phineas Ferb Perry |type= Family |divisions= |buildings= Flynn-Fletcher house |first= "Rollercoaster" (all but Lawrence) "Candace Loses Her Head" (Lawrence) |last= "O.W.C.A. Files" }} The is the combined family of Linda and Lawrence, with family members from previous marriages. History Fletcher family The Fletcher family is Ferb's side of the family tracing to the United Kingdom. Reginald Fletcher, his paternal grandfather, was famous for having been a stunt cyclist known as the "Flying Fishmonger". Reginald eventually married Winifred Fletcher, and they had two sons, Lawrence and Adrian Fletcher. Adrian married a woman named Lucy and they had one daughter, Eliza Beckham Fletcher, and five sons, Beckham, Pelé, Beckham, Pelé, and Beckham. Lawrence Fletcher fell in love and married an unknown woman, with whom he had his son Ferb. Nothing is known about Ferb's biological mother, as she is never mentioned or a part of his life as of now. Some time after the ending of Lawrence's marriage with Ferb's mother, he fell in love with an American woman, Linda Flynn, who was previously a popstar. His relationship with Linda began what would lead to a new life for Lawrence and his son. Lawrence eventually married Linda. He and his son Ferb moved to the United States to live with her and her children whom they have since shared a happy life with ever since. Flynn family The Flynn family is Phineas and Candace's side of the family originating in the United States. Its first known member is the spirited Clyde Flynn. Clyde married a woman named Betty Jo and they had two daughters: Linda and Tiana Flynn. Tiana grew up to become a world traveller and avid adventurer alongside her boyfriend and later husband, Bob Webber, Linda had a brief musical career as "Lindana". After her era of fame, Linda married and had two kids. Her first child was Candace Gertrude Flynn, who is currently 15 years old. Her second was Phineas Flynn, who is a few years younger than Candace. At some point, not long after Phineas' birth, Linda's relationship with her then-husband abruptly ended and she was left taking care of her children alone. Linda met a British antiques dealer named Lawrence Fletcher, who shared the history of having been left alone with his child after the untimely ending of a previous marriage. They fell in love and began dating, and not long afterwards, they married each other. Phineas and Candace gained Lawrence as a stepfather and Ferb as a stepbrother. They have since lived together in a single blended family. The Flynn-Fletchers adopted a pet platypus they named Perry. Perry has become an honorary member of this family, having lived with them happily since Phineas and Ferb chose to adopt him from OWCA Animal Rescue when they were toddlers. Family members Fletchers * Da, distant ancestor * Gerb, distant ancestor * Ferbgor, ancestor * Lawrence Fletcher (1542), probable ancestor * Ferb Fletcher (1542), probable ancestor * Lawrence Fletcher (1903), probable ancestor * Ferb Fletcher (1903), probable ancestor * Lawrence Fletcher (1914), relationship unclear * Rhode Island Fletcher, relationship unclear * Mr. Fletcher and Mrs. Fletcher, Reginald's parents * Reginald Fletcher, grandfather * Winifred Fletcher, grandmother * Lawrence Fletcher * Ferb Fletcher * Scottish cousin * Uncle Angus * Aunt Maura * Adrian Fletcher, Lawrence's brother * Lucy Fletcher, Adrian's wife * Beckham Fletcher (blond hair), cousin * Beckham Fletcher (brown hair, square glasses), cousin * Beckham Fletcher (brown hair, half-moon glasses), cousin * Pelé Fletcher (blond hair), cousin * Pelé Fletcher (brown hair), cousin * Eliza Fletcher, cousin Flynns * Mog, distant ancestor * Phinabunk, distant ancestor * Can-tok, distant ancestor * Linda Flynn (1542), probable ancestor * Phineas Flynn (1542), probable ancestor * Candace Flynn (1542), probable ancestor * Linda Flynn-Fletcher (1903), relationship unclear * Candace Flynn (1903), relationship unclear * Phineas Flynn (1903), relationship unclear * Ohio Flynn, relationship unclear * Candace (1914), relationship unclear * The Newspaper Editor (1914), relationship unclear * Dr. Phineastein, ancestor * Constance, ancestor * Clyde Flynn, grandfather * Betty Jo Flynn, grandmother * Lorraine, great-aunt * Linda Flynn * Tiana Webber * Candace Flynn * Phineas Flynn Pets * Two-headed cow (created, deceased, unknown if released) * Platypus monster (created, deceased, unknown if released) * Perry the Platypus * Phineas and Ferb's unnamed fish * Goldie (released) * Steve (status unknown) * (deceased) * Barry (created, released) * Bunka da Bunkaquan (deceased) Other relatives * Bob Webber, Tiana's husband Future * Jeremy Johnson, Candace's husband * Amanda, Candace's and Jeremy's daughter * Fred, Candace's and Jeremy's son * Xavier, Candace and Jeremy's son * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas's wife * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Ferb's future girlfriend Unconfirmed people include: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (as Phineas's wife). Also another possibly is Jeremy Johnson (as Candace's husband and Amanda, Xavier, and Fred's father). Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Ferb's future girlfriend) Family gallery File:Dr. Phineastein throws the switch.jpg|Dr. Phineastein File:Ferbgor.jpg|Ferbgor File:Platypus monster walking through town.jpg|Platypus monster File:I am trying to use the quill!.jpg|Constance File:Clyde Flynn singing a song.jpg|Clyde Flynn File:Grandma Betty Jo Flynn.jpg|Betty Jo Flynn File:Lorraine.jpg|Lorraine File:Linda with coffee cup.jpg|Linda Flynn File:OkCandaceBigDay.jpg|Bob Webber File:Tiana_Webber.jpg|Tiana Webber File:Candace with hands on hips.jpg|Candace Flynn File:Phineas in the music store.jpg|Phineas Flynn File:Ferb.jpg|Ferb Fletcher File:Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Reginald Fletcher File:Winnifred Fletcher.jpg|Winifred Fletcher File:Lawrence sees Love Händel.jpg|Lawrence Fletcher File:Perry in the backyard.jpg|Perry the Platypus File:Adrian_Fletcher.jpg|Adrian Fletcher File:Lucy_Fletcher.jpg|Lucy Fletcher File:Eliza.jpg|Eliza Fletcher File:Phineas%2C_Ferb_%26_the_Cousins.JPG|Ferb's cousins Ferb's Cousin (cropped).JPG|Ferb's cousin pl:Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher de:Flynn-Fletcher Familie Category:Families - Category:F Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Perry the Platypus